


A long time

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Michatie (Michael Corner/Katie Bell) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It sure has been.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Michael Corner
Series: Michatie (Michael Corner/Katie Bell) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055168





	A long time

Our tale begins in a motel in London. Michael and Katie Corner are staying here for the night after attending a celebration for the 25th anniversary of the creation of Dumbledore's Army.

Katie smiled. "It was nice to see the whole gang back together again."

Michael agreed, "It was, we haven't seen some of them in so long."

Katie asked, "So, what did you make of who everyone ended up with then?"

Michael laughed. "You're such a gossip, Kate. It's been 25 years for Merlin's sake!"

Katie shrugged. "I know, but you've gotta admit there were some rather... strange pairings to say the least."

Michael admitted, "Okay, there were a few that surprised me."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "So much for it's been 25 years, huh Mikey?"

Michael pulled her closer to him and whispered, "Hey, at least we're not a strange pairing."


End file.
